


lovebug.

by vxlleygxrl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleygxrl/pseuds/vxlleygxrl
Summary: in which jughead jones the third experiences the different stages of falling in love, as well as falling apart.





	lovebug.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in may of last year and let me just give you a heads up… it’s utter trash (i swear my writing style has improved drastically ever since writing this lol). this was originally intended to be a multi-chapter series, but i eventually lost motivation to continue on with it. i'm just posting it on here for old time’s sake, so enjoy !
> 
> originally posted on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/100953423-the-lovebug-riverdale
> 
> i'm way more active on tumblr so catch me on there: https://vxlleygxrl.tumblr.com

****

**love·bug. noun.**

/ˈlʌvˌbʌg/

❝ an imagined insect whose bite causes one to fall in love. ❞

♡ 

“So, do you know what a lovebug is?”

It was a strange question Betty Cooper inquired, elbow propped up on a table as her chin rests in the palm of her hand.

And there was Jughead Jones, his smokey eyes fixated onto the glowing screen, “A lovebug? Isn’t that a disgusting creature that burrows into someone’s head and suddenly starts laying eggs?”

“No Juggy!” Her buttoned nose crinkled as her sweet laughter echoed through the room.

__

Cute.

__

“It’s a bug that bites you and makes you sick with love, funny right?” Betty continued on to say.

Jughead only purses his lips in disinterest, only to immediately go back to typing away on his laptop.

The cynical teenager couldn’t come to terms with the feeling he was dealing with. The idea of love and all things romantic was festering inside his brain. It was a strange sensation, but Jughead didn’t mind it that much.

He was only curious about what, or _who_ was making him feel this sort of emotion.

Unfortunately for Jughead, he couldn’t get a certain blonde-haired female out of his mind. The thought of her keeps distracting him from writing his novel on the mystery of Jason Blossom.

He can only focus on how her golden curls were usually done up in a tight ponytail, and how her entire complexion would flush red when they’re together, like a bundle of roses suddenly blossoming on her fair cheeks.

There were moments like those that Betty’s eyebrows would usually quirk up each time the raven-haired teen would spit witty remarks at the gang. He secretly enjoyed it.

Not to mention her long eyelashes that would complement the windows of her soul…

Her eyes.

Betty’s piercing icy blue eyes were bright, yet inviting. They held some sort of innocence in them, it perfectly fits with her peppy spirit she was constantly radiating.

And Jughead cannot forget her luscious bubblegum lips that would form into a gentle smile, making her dimples appear prominent. If only he could just ki-

“Hey, Jughead! Hey Betty, want to drop by at Pop’s after school?” Jughead’s redheaded companion, Archie Andrews, suddenly appeared leaning against the doorframe of the Blue and Gold office.

She beams widely by her best friend’s presence, “We’ll be there, Jughead wouldn’t miss it for the world…”

“…Right?” Betty spun on her heel to face the flustered teenager, arms folded across her peach sweatshirt.

Oh, how Jughead secretly admired every single little detail that Betty possessed. He was completely smitten by the girl-next-door.

He swallows harshly, “Of course.”

The lovebug sure bit him _hard._


End file.
